Previous arrangement have been propose for grinding pipe ends. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,601, of Brummet is disclosed a hand held pipe lathe. However this has little or no practical use in the field of the present invention. Brummet is intended for cutting a pipe not for squaring. The single scissor type mounting arrangement with the motor driven cutting device does not take into effect that there are flats spots on pipes so the tool actually squaring the pipe is minimal.
Also in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,491, of Gilmore, there is a single sided spider mounting arrangement. However this creates a chance of slippage resulting in an unsquared edge. Gilmore also discloses an external tool for cutting grooves, which may resurface if it does not slip.